Field of the Invention
The embodiments herein are generally directed to removing time-dependent content from a timeslot playlist before providing content to a video-on-demand (VOD) provider.
Description of the Related Art
Broadcast playlists or schedules list the sequence of events for a broadcast or cable channel. These playlists are typically based on a section of the day and contain topical promotional content in the form of on-screen graphics (referred to herein as snipes) and video promotional advertisements. This topical content can advertise what is being played later that day on the broadcast or cable channel.
In addition to broadcasting live content, a telecommunication or cable provider may offer VOD where a subscriber can use a set top box to stream a pre-recorded version of the broadcasted content over the provider's network. As such, the subscriber can watch the content at a later time. If the recorded version is the same (or very similar) to the content that was broadcasted live, then Nielsen credit can be given to the provider (assuming the subscriber is a Nielsen family) which affects the advertisement revenue associated with the content. Typically, the recorded version distributed using VOD is the exact same as the live content so that the provider can get Nielsen credit for any subscriber who views the recorded version within a certain time period of when the live content was broadcasted—e.g., within three days.